I Miss You, My Brave and Caring Lieutenant
by Retsu Ukitake
Summary: Seinosuke Yamada is Unohana Retsu's Lieutenant. Even though he has bad attitudes, he still respects his captain. And they are very kind to each other. Until one day, everything changed. Can Unohana change their fates and still have the best Captain-Lieutenant-Friendship? Read to find out! Set during the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc. Light UkixUno and cute SeinoxUno Friendship.


**A/N: This story sets during the Turn Back the Pendulum (TBTP) arc. So, for people who doesn't know who Seinosuke is, he is Hanataro's brother and used to be Unohana's lieutenant, but his status now is unknown. His attitude is bad but he really respects Unohana. He was like Man in Black. XD. His hair and eyes are black, so does his Shihakusho. Enjoy~**

* * *

**I Miss You, My Brave and Caring Lieutenant.**

"Yamada~ Yamada, where are you?" Unohana's sweet and soft voice echoed as she walked in the empty halls of 4th Division. "Yamada! Come out, please! Where are you?" Unohana frowned. She was very worried. Seinosuke hasn't showed up since last evening.

"Taicho~!" Seinosuke suddenly appeared in front of Unohana, their distance are just 5cm. Because of too shock, Unohana fell to her back but luckily Seinosuke caught her by pulling her arms. Then, he kissed her left hand, pretending like he was dancing with her. "Thank you for dancing with me, my elegant captain." He winks.

"I've never even dance with you!" Unohana smacked Seinosuke's head. "OUCH! That hurts! You're mean, Taicho!"

"I'm mean for your own good, Yamada..." Unohana said. "Where have you been? I'm very worried about you!"

"Oh, nowhere. Just as usual." Seinosuke replied.

"As usual? Does that mean you skipped work?" Unohana asked.

"Umm... Sort of.." He replied.

"Next time you tried to skip work again, I'm totally going to kill you." Unohana held the sheath of her Minazuki. "You know that I'm the first Ken... Right?" She glared at him.

Seinosuke sweat dropped. "Y.. Yes, of course I know! I'm very sorry, Taicho. Would you like some tea? I'll make some for you."

Unohana smiled and nodded. "Sure. Thank you, Yamada."

* * *

"Here, Taicho. I hope you like it." Seinosuke said as he placed a pot of tea and two cups on Unohana's table. Then, he sat on a chair in front of Unohana. "May I ask you something?"

Unohana sipped her tea and replied, "What is it, Yamada?"

"You see, I started to think that you're in love with Ukitake Taicho." Seinosuke said, smiling.

Unohana's eyes widen, and then her tea bursted onto Seinosuke's face. Her face became as red as a tomato. "Wait.. Wait, Yamada! H-How did you-!?"

Seinosuke laughed out loud. "Of course I know, Taicho! I'm your lieutenant, and I know **all **your secrets." He said with an evil grin.

"Even though I have a crush on him, I.. He doesn't have any feelings for me." She said, looking at the floor.

"You should make a move on him, then." Seinosuke said. "Yamada, 'make a move' is not suitable to be used on women, you know?" Unohana replied.

"But, I think he loves you too, Taicho." Unohana's eyes widen as he said that. "What? But why would he like an unsexy woman like me?" She asked.

"Hmm... Maybe because you always heal him?"

"That's all?" Unohana sighed. "I don't think he would fell in love with me because I always heal him."

"Well, I remember my conversatio with him last week..." Seinosuke said.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Seinosuke exited the 4th Division Relief Station and went to have a walk around Soul Society (Skipping works.. Again). He decided to go to the 13th Division and have some conversation with Ukitake. **

**As he arrive at the 13th Division, he saw Ukitake admiring a photo. "Konnichiwa, Ukitake Taicho!" Ukitake was very shocked. He turned and quickly hid the photo. "Y-Yamada! What are you doing here!?"**

**"Well, I'm just here to chat with you, Ukitake Taicho." Seinosuke replied as he sat in front of Ukitake.**

**"I see. Kaien, please make some tea for Yamada and I!" Ukitake said towards Kaien. "Sure, Taicho! In a minute!" Kaien replied. **

**"I saw what you hid from me, Taicho." Seinosuke started the conversation as he sipped his tea.**

**"You did?" Ukitake asked. Seinosuke nodded.**

**"Yes. It's a picture of Unohana Taicho without her Captain's Haori. Am I right? Well, she is sexy without her Haori..."**

**Ukitake blushed a bit while sipping his tea.**

**"And there are so much types of pictures of Unohana Taicho in your room."**

**Ukitake's eyes widen and his tea bursted on Seinosuke's face. "Wait! How did you know that!?"**

**Seinosuke laughed out loud. "Of course I know! I know all the secrets about all people in Soul Society!"**

**"Liar." Ukitake said calmly. "No I didn't! But, I still know that you have a big crush on her.."**

**"Even though I have a crush on her, she didn't feel anything special towards me at all..."**

**Ukitake received a punch on his left cheek. A really painful punch.**

**"Yamada! What's that fo-!?"**

**"Don't lose hope." Seinosuke said.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Don't lose hope, Ukitake Taicho. I'll help you to show your feelings towards her! I promise!" Seinosuke supports Ukitake.**

**"Yamada..." Ukitake sighs. "Fine. Thanks for your help."**

**Seinosuke grinned happily.**

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"But Yamada, that doesn't mean he has a crush on me." Unohana said.

"You still didn't believe it, Taicho!?" Seinosuke sighed. Suddenly, a Jigokucho came inside Unohana's office.

"All captains and lieutenants are needed in the First Division. Please come immediately."

"Let's go, Yamada." Unohana said as she got up from her chair.

"Hai, Taicho." Seinosuke walked behind Unohana towards the First Division.

* * *

As the meeting ended, Unohana walked towards the 4th Division with Seinosuke. "Taicho, do you think the new captain, Urahara Kisuke would be a great captain?" Seinosuke started the conversation.

Unohana smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, Yamada. Perhaps we just have to wait and see."

Seinosuke nodded. Then, he remembered that he needs to meet Ukitake after the meeting. "Unohana Taicho, please wait here for a while. Then, he ran towards Ukitake who was witing 20 metres away from them.

"Ukitake Taicho! Come, I'll help you to show your feelings towards her!" Seinosuke said, pulling Ukitake's arm.

"B-But.. I don't think I'm ready yet, Yamada..." Ukitake replied.

"Don't worry, Ukitake Taicho! I'll help you!" Seinosuke convinced him.

As they arrived in front of Unohana, Seinosuke stepped behind Ukitake and nodded. "Do it, Ukitake Taicho."

Ukitake blushed a bit. "Unohana Taicho, I.. I need to tell you this. I have a crush on you. No, I mean I have fell in love with you since a long time ago. I.. I didn't ask you to fall in love with me too, just.. I just wanted you to know my feelings. That's all."

Unohana's eyes widen and she blushed immediately. "U.. Ukitake Taicho, I shouldn't lie to you. Ever since I saw you, I have fell in love with you. But, I was too scared to even look at you."

Then, the both of them eye-contacted and they smiled. Seinosuke grinned at this scene and he kicked Ukitake's back, so Ukitake fell in front and (accidentally) kissed Unohana on the lips.

"Ahh! Unohana Taicho, I'm very sorry!" He bowed, feeling very embarrassed.

"It's alright, Ukitake Taicho." Unohana pulled Ukitake into another kiss. But this time, they enjoyed it.

* * *

**A month later**

Seinosuke skipped his work again. This time, he went to the Eighth Division, where a lazy person like him were staying. "Yadomaru-San! Where's Kyoraku Taicho?" Seinosuke asked Yadomaru Lisa, the lieutenant of the 8th Division.

"Perhaps he is having a nap on the roof. He is just too lazy to do his works." Lisa answered calmly while carrying a stack of paperworks she has just signed. "Lazy, just like you, Yamada-San."

Seinosuke laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Then, he went on the roof and found Shunsui sleeping while his hat covered his face. "Hello, Kyoraku Taicho. I know you're not sleeping, so please stop pretending."

"Oh, man! Why do I always fail at pretending to sleep!?" Shunsui said as he sat.

"Because lazy men always fail, Kyoraku Taicho." Seinosuke replied.

"You're lazy too, but you always succeeds! Why is that?"

Seinosuke shrugged. "Luck, I guess.."

"So, why are you here, anyway?" Shunsui asked while drinking his Sake.

"Well, Ukitake Taicho and Unohana Taicho are going to get married next month, so I'm inviting you to their wedding." Seinosuke replied.

"I see. Thanks for the invitation."

Seinosuke nodded and stood up. "Well then, I should go now." He bowed to Shunsui.

"Sure, sure. Goodbye, Yamada-Kun~"

* * *

**A day before Ukitake and Unohana's wedding.**

It was raining heavily. Seinosuke panted heavily as he stopped running. "I'm.. Glad that... The men was dead..." Yes, the Quincies that tried to kill him was dead, but right now, Seinosuke's body was covered in blood. "Help.. Me.." He fell to the ground. It was a hard battle. Fighting with five Quincies in the same time was bad.

**_I'm sorry, Unohana Taicho.. I'm very sorry... I won't have the chance to see you get married. I won't have the chance to hold your child..._**

"Yamada!" Seinosuke heard Unohana calling for him, and she was running towards him with the other captains. "Yamada, hang on! I'll heal you! Don't worry!" She started to run her hands on Seinosuke's body, a green light were glowing.

Seinosuke stopped her by holding her hand. "No, you don't have to, T.. Taicho.." Even though it hurts, he still tried to smile. "I won't be here any longer... Just a few minutes.."

"Don't say that... Yamada..." Unohana started to cry.

"I was a fool to be a lazy and irresponsible lieutenant, Taicho. I should have cleaned our office and sign my paperworks, and I shouldn't have skipped my works... But everything was too late, I can't do what I promised anymore..."

"Stop it, Yamada!" Ukitake shouted. Everyone looked at Ukitake. "You will not die! As long as your captain heals you, you will be fine!" Ukitake clenched his fists. ""Don't lose hope", remember? You're the one who said to me that I should never lose hope. So, you shouldn't lose hope too! You will be fine! You will stay alive!"

"Jushiro..." Unohana looked into Ukitake's eyes which are also filled with sorrowful tears.

"Ukitake Taicho, thank you very much for supporting me." Seinosuke grinned. "Unohana Taicho, you know what? I actually have a super crush on you. But I hid it because I know that you won't love me back, and also because I know that Ukitake Taicho has a mega crush on you. And you're too old for me. Hahahaha...!"

Unohana sighed. "Yamada, this is not the time to be joking!"

"Yamada, stop being ridiculous." Yamamoto said.

"I'm sorry, Soutaicho.. But, I'm dying..."

"Yamada!" Unohana pulled Seinosuke and hugged him tightly. "You're.. My lieutenant.. Therefore, I will.. Save you, Yamada..." Seinosuke lifted his hand and wiped away his captain's tears.

"Stop it, Taicho.. If you cry, I... I will..." Before Seinosuke could finish his sentence, he closed his eyes, smiling. Unohana's eyes widen. She couldn't feel his breathing anymore. "Ya.. Yamada? Yamada? Hey, Yamada, wake up.. Yamada..! Yamada!"

Ukitake shook his head. Everyone felt very sad of the **_loss_**. Yamada Seinosuke, Lieutenant of the 4th Division, died, a day before Ukitake Jushiro and Unohana Retsu's wedding.

* * *

"Yamada... Yamada... No!"

"What's the m-matter, Unohana T... Taicho? Are you alright?" Yamada Hanataro, the 7th Seat of the 4th Division, asked Unohana. "I'm here, Taicho!"

"Yamada.." Unohana said.

"Yes, Taicho?"

"I.. No, nothing." Unohana shook her head. "Perhaps it's just a nightmare."

"Yeah, just now you shouted my name so many times..."

"I'm sorry, Yamada. You should go back to work now."

"Uhh, okay... Are you sure you're alright, Taicho?" Hanataro asked.

Unohana smiled and nodded. "Yes, Yamada. I'll be alright."

**_Ahh, now I remember.. 110 years have passed since that day. Since Yamada's death. I've married now, with Ukitake Jushiro, the Captain of 13th Division. Not just married, I also have a son, Ukitake Toshiro, the Captain of 10th right now, my Lieutenant is Kotetsu Isane. All that left about you now? Only memories and your brother, Yamada Hanataro, my 7th Seat Officer. How should I live now, Yamada Seinosuke? Without you, the only Jokers I have now is my husband, Jushiro-San and Kyoraku , come back. Come back to us, ? Because..._**

**_I Miss You, My Brave and Caring Lieutenant._**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And for those who doesn't read my earlier stories yet, please read them. There are 'Gotei 13 Went Hell' and 'Kuro to Shiro no Kazoku'. =)**


End file.
